The First Day of My Life
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: This is the first day of my life...swear I was born right in this doorway...


Disclaimer: I do not OWN it, no matter how far I reach into the cereal boxes. I want the special surprise inside! Pleeasse!

**I was listening to this when me and my sister were driving to a kennel to play with this ADORABLE puppies. I loved the rottweilers. They were so affectionate! ^^ Anyway, this is The First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes! Crossover between CI and SVU.**

"Elliot, this is Olivia Benson your new partner. Don't kick his ass too hard, alright Olivia?" She chuckled and nodded as she stared into his eyes.

Elliot couldn't even hear. He couldn't even breathe. He was too occupied with this magnificent creature right in front of him. His partner. He just felt like everything was right with the world when he stepped into the office door.

_This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain  
Suddenly everything changed  
They're spreadin' blankets on the beach  
_

"Goren! In here!" He walked into Deakin's office and his eyes widened. A slim beautiful blonde stood with a smug smirk on her face. "This is your new partner, Alex Eames. Don't kill him on the first day, alright?" Bobby suddenly felt like he had just been born. Like he had just really seen for the first time. He didn't want to go anywhere else from then on without her. "Welcome home, Eames." he finally let out with a grin.

_Yours is the first face that I saw  
Think I was blind before I met you  
I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go  
So I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realized that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home_

"God, I'm so tired. How do you stay up all night, Stabler?" He chuckled at his new partner and handed her a coffee. "Caffeine and LOTS of it. Just...don't drink John's coffee. You'll be awake, but you'll burn your tastebuds."

Olivia shrugged. "Its just...this job...you...everything's starting to change. Like I just woke up from a deep sleep.."

He wasn't even sure, but he understood her. He understood everything about her.

__

I remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange  
You said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up  
And you said,

It was a week of being partners. Bobby knew everything about her. She was smart, she was funny, she was beautiful. The last day of the week...he had been shot. Eames acted professional, just like he taught her.

When he was in his room, she was leaning against his bed, telling him how much of a klutz he was to scare a rookie like that.

"...At least I didn't die. You wouldn't have anyone better...even if I had...I'm glad I didn't die before I met you." Alex smiled and brushed his hair.

_This is the first day of my life,  
Glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy._

__ 11 years. Eleven years it took both of them to realize their feelings. "What should we do?" Olivia sighed with a smirk as she let Elliot envelope her in his arms.

"Well...let's start with this."

He suddenly dipped her and kissed her deeply, smiling when she sighed happily.

_So if you wanna be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We'll just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery_

"Well, Alex, what do you suppose we do about this?" He woke up. With her in his arms. She woke up. In his bed. With him. She widened her eyes after a few minutes. And then she smiled. The same smile he fell in love with.

"Eh, let's try this out...maybe you'll really like me."__

Besides maybe this time it's different  
I mean I really think you'll like me...

**Does it fit? Yes, no maybe so? *shrugs* Who knows? I think I worked my brain on this for the lyrics. Now, come on tell me! Click that lonely button and tell this ol' girl all your troubles.**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**XxfallingdeeperxX (I decided you know my real name, my username, a nickname is too much work lol.)**


End file.
